


cause most of us are bitter over someone...

by angelica_barnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Humor, I Tried, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining Bucky Barnes, Poor Bucky, deep emotional conversations, everyone figures it out before steve, i guess? idk, realizing you're in love with your best friend, steve is an idiot but i love him, when you realize everyone else knows you're dating before you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: "You've always known how he feels about you."-At least, they thought he did. But as it turns out, Steve Rogers is an oblivious idiot who, in fact, has absolutely no idea that his best friend is in love with him.(but that's okay. they figure it out.)(only after they've adopted kids and burned down worlds for each other, but still, they get there.)





	cause most of us are bitter over someone...

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Youth" by Daughter

**1.** _Colonel_ _ Phillips _

 

“Sergeant Barnes?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I cannot have known homosexuals at my base.”

“... oh. Well, I’m not, so…”

“Known. You’re not known. Which is the only reason I’m letting you stay, considering you could be honorably discharged for a number of other things just as easily. But you need to make sure that you and Rogers keep it quiet.”

“... I’m not with Steve.”

“Don’t lie to me, son.”

“I’m not. Steve is, like, head over heels for Agent Carter.”

“Well. I’m sorry. But you’ve gotta stop making those eyes at him.”

“... yes, sir.”

 

 

**2.** _Dum Dum Dugan_

 

“He and Carter make a cute couple, don’t they, Sarge?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Sarge. I’m talking to you.”

“Sorry, what?”

“... are you drunk?”

“No. Maybe. Lil’ bit.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just… tired.”

“Right.”

“Yup.”

“And this has nothing to do with Cap’s new dame, Carter?”

“No!”

“Right.”

“Really, no! I’m just tired, you know, after everything -”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Sarge.”

“... never mind.”

 

 

**3.** _ Peggy Carter _

 

“He’s dead.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Have you read the report?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know that’s not true.”

“...”

“I can’t get drunk.”

“Why would you want to? Then you might kiss me.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“Well, I imagine you don’t want to so soon after losing Sergeant Barnes.”

“Why would that make a difference?”

“Wasn’t he your lover?”

“No. Never.”

“Oh. Well, either way, today is not the day. Maybe some other time. Now why do you wanna get drunk?”

“... I don’t know.”

“To forget, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Did you care for your friend? Did you respect him?”

“Of course.”

“Then you shouldn’t try and forget him, even for a moment. When I die, I want people to remember me. To remember how I made them feel, to remember what I was like. So they could keep telling my story. You have to tell his story, Steve.”

“...”

“I’ll be sorely disappointed if you didn’t know he even had one.”

“No, no, he did… but I’m not sure which parts he’d want me to tell.”

“The parts you liked. The parts you looked up to. Tell me about him. The fearless, charming, carefree Bucky Barnes. Your friend.”

“Well. He… he was that. A friend. My only friend.”

“And?”

“My best friend.”

 

 

**4.** _Phil Coulson_

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, by the way.”

“Thank you? I mean, I do miss Peggy, but -”

“Oh, no, not Mrs. Carter. She’s alive and well, you can pay her a visit when this is all over. No, I was talking about Sergeant Barnes.”

“Oh. We’re not, uh, we weren’t…”

“Either way, you did lose him.”

“Well, then… thank you, I guess. Um.”

“It’s alright, Captain. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“There’s no secret…”

“I’m part of a top secret agency that houses superheroes and enhanced individuals. If I say there’s a secret, there’s a secret.”

“No -”

“Oh, look, we’re here. Time to meet Miss Romanoff.”

“Uh -”

“Ah, hello, Natasha.”

 

 

**5.** _ Natasha Romanoff _

 

“That’s Sergeant Barnes, right?”

“Yeah. My best friend.”

“Nothing more?”

“What?”

“Well, you do come here to visit him an awful lot.”

“This exhibit has almost everything about me. I’m here to see Peggy.”

“But she’s not dead. You could just go to see her at her house.”

“... okay, yes. I’m here to see him.”

“I figured. He loved you, ya know.”

“No, he didn’t. We weren’t anything.”

“That doesn’t mean he didn’t love you.”

“Well, how would you know? You never met him.”

“I can see it.”

“Really?”

“The same idiotic grin Clint’s always got when he’s with me. Barnes was smitten with you, Captain.”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“Stay in denial if you’d like. I know you know I’m right. Unless you really are that dense.”

“No. I’m just right.”

“Sure, Steve. Sure.”

“Rumlow’s coming up from behind.”

“Shit.”

 

**6.** _Nicholas Fury_

 

“Ya know, I looked into Barnes’ file.”

“That was private, Nick.”

“It sure was. But all of HYDRA’s read it, and I imagine you will too. So what harm have I really done? But I’m only here to ask if you’re alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Really, Captain? You think S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t know by now? Same-sex relationships are legal now, we wouldn’t have hanged you for it.”

“For what?”

“You and Barnes, Cap.”

“There was no me and Bucky.”

“Well then, all I’ve gotta say is that that man went through way more hurt than anyone should have to go through, loving a punk like you.”

“He didn’t love me.”

“I’m guessing you’ve heard this a lot.”

“More than you could imagine.”

“Oh, I can imagine it, alright. And I bet that if you just thought about it for awhile, you’d realize there’s a reason for you getting this question so often.”

“Goodbye, Nick.”

“Best of luck finding him, Rogers.”

“Thank you.”

“I say that because you won’t find him.”

 

 

**7.** _ Sam Wilson _

 

“Steve. We need to take a break.”

“No. We haven’t found him. We need to find him.”

“Steve. It’s been six months.”

“ _ I need to find him. _ ”

“Steve.”

“ _ Sam. _ ”

“Why’d he run from you? Think about that. Why did he  _ really _ run from you?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Come on, Steve.”

“... I don’t know.”

“He’s in love with you.”

“... no, he’s not. And we haven’t talked in, like, seventy years, how could he still love me even if he did before?”

“Steve. Think about it.”

“No.”

“No, you won’t think about it, or no, you’re in denial.”

“No, he’s not in love with me.”

“So, no, you’re in denial. Okay.”

“ _ Sam _ .”

 

 

**Interlude : Sam Wilson & Bucky Barnes**

 

“Who’s that girl?”

“The one Steve’s kissing?”

“What  _ other _ girl is there? And can you move your seat up?”

“ _ No.  _ Her name’s Sharon.”

“... she’s blonde.”

“Yeah. So?”

“Nothing. Never mind.”

“Barnes. Spit it out.”

“Is she… good? For… for Steve?”

“Yeah. Yeah, she’s good for him.”

“Does she… make him happy?”

“Yeah. She, she does, Barnes. She makes him real happy.”

“Okay. Okay. Uh, good. That’s… that’s good then.”

“... I’m sorry.”

“‘S alright. I always knew one day someone would see how much he was worth.”

“... you did.”

“Yeah, but he never saw me. I never was worth much anyway.”

“He thought - he thinks you are.”

“Steve thinks the world of everybody.”

“No. He hates Stark.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“I mean the living one.”

“Oh, yeah, that one he does hate.”

 

 

**8.** _ Sharon Carter _

 

“That felt…”

“Late?”

“Right. It felt right.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll call you later, okay? When you’re done saving your brainwashed friend from the world. He is… your friend, right?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t he be?”

“You were never something more? I probably should’ve checked before I kissed you -”

“We’re nothing. Me and Bucky. We’ve never been anything.”

“Does he know that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay… but let me tell you, he wishes you were.”

“Wishes we were what?”

“Something. Anything.”

“Sharon…”

“Don’t tell me it’s not true.”

“It’s not.”

“You may not want it… but he does.”

“I want you.”

“Well, when you’re done saving him, you can have what you want, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye, Steve.”

 

 

**9.** _ Tony Stark _

 

“Hey, Capsicle.”

“Hi, Tony. How’ve you been?”

“Well, I heard about your prison break. Quite impressive. They safe?”

“Yeah. With me.”

“That’s good. And… Barnes?”

“Fine. Bucky’s fine.”

“Good. Good. I didn’t mean to try and kill him.”

“Well. Everybody tries. I’m just here to make sure no one succeeds.”

“Sorry I never really realized how much you loved him, Cap.”

“I don’t. At least not in the way you’re implying, but thank you.”

“You guys aren’t together?”

“Never have been.”

“Huh.”

“What, Tony?”

“I’m pretty oblivious to stuff like this, so I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure he wants you to be.”

“No.”

“Steve -”

“No.”

“Okay, Cap, I’m sorry. I’ll call you later, okay? When the next war comes our way?”

“Sure. Bye, Tony.”

“Bye - he hung up on me.”

 

 

**10.** _ T’Challa _

 

“Thank you so much for all you’ve done for us. Again, I’m so sorry about your father. He deserved better.”

“It is not your fault. But I appreciate it. And no thanks are needed, I was happy to help you and your sergeant.”

“Thank you, anyway.”

“I have your quarters ready, if you’d like to get Sergeant Barnes.”

“Why would he need to come with us to see my quarters? Not that I don’t want him with us. I’m kind of afraid to let him out my sight, honestly.”

“Well, I assumed you would want to share with your partner. If you’d like to keep it secret, we can certainly block off that section of the palace.”

“Keep what a secret?”

“You and the sergeant? Your relationship? I can assure you, it is perfectly accepted nowadays, to be attracted to the same gender. No one would give you trouble.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ . No, no, Bucky and I aren’t together. I don’t mind sharing with him, of course, but we’re not…”

“My apologies, Captain. I didn’t mean to assume. Come, your quarters are this way. We will arrange something close for Sergeant Barnes.”

“Oh… okay.”

 

 

**Interlude : T’Challa & Shuri**

 

“Has the Captain moved at all?”

“No.”

“It’s been a week.”

“I’m not sure he knows that.”

“He can’t just sit in front of that cryostatis chamber until Sergeant Barnes is thawed. It’s unhealthy.”

“Well, we’ve fed him, so I’d say he’s fine. Mostly he just sits and listens to old music or mutters stories under his breath. Sometimes he cries.”

“Then he’s not fine.”

“I can’t do anything for him. I fix brains, not hearts. I’ve been wondering though, why did Barnes go back under?”

“He is heartbroken.”

“By?”

“You know Miss Carter? The blonde one that came and visited us two weeks back?”

“The one Mama scolded you for having a crush on? Yes, I remember her.”

“I do not have a crush on her.”

“You said that about Nakia as well. And you two were together for awhile, at least before she disappeared.”

“We are not talking about this. Anyway, she is the good Captain’s, how you say, sweetheart, I believe. And hence, the Sergeant could not handle it.”

“I’m gonna lock them in a closet together until they kiss.”

“Shuri. No.”

“Why not?”

“They need to come  _ out _ of the closet, dear sister, not stay in.”

“ _ Oh _ , you’re right. I can arrange that.”

 

 

**11.** _ Shuri _

 

“How are you feeling?”

“Alright. You?”

“I’m not the one who was brainwashed and tortured for seventy years.”

“... no, you’re not. Tell me, just, exactly how much of my personal past have you read?”

“Excuse me, white boy, but your past isn’t private. All of HYDRA’s read it, along with S.H.I.E.L.D. and half the world, as of HYDRA’s database being dumped online by Agent Romanoff in 2014.”

“... great.”

“It is. They’ve been exposed for the assholes they truly are. But besides all that -”

“Language.”

“What?”

“You said assholes. You’re only, what, sixteen? You should watch your language.”

“... are you actually telling me to watch my language?”

“That’s exactly what I just said, so, yes.”

“I hate you.”

“Yes, I get that a lot. Mostly from Stevie. Anyway, ‘besides all that’...”

“Ah. Speaking of ‘Stevie’, I wanted to ask you about your feelings for him.”

“We’re not together.”

“I know that. Your idiot Captain turned scarlet when we asked him. But I asked about your feelings for him. Not if you were in a relationship.”

“That’s…”

“What? Classified? None of my business? A secret? None of the above, Buckaroo, so tell me. Now.”

“No.”

“Well, Steve just arrived for a visit. Would you like me to go get him so you guys can sit down and have a talk - wow, that is an  _ impressive _ shade of red.”

“No thank you.”

“So now you have manners. Well, I think I’ve gotten my answer. You are in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and -”

“No, he’s not.”

“Ugh, white boys. So blind and stupid. Fill me in when you finally do kiss, though. I’d love to hear all about it. Now on board the plane, we’re going to see your boyfriend!”

“He’s not my -”

“Don’t even try, Barnes. I know better.”

“He’s really not -”

“Shut up.”

“ _ Shuri _ .”

 

 

**12.** _ Wanda Maximoff _

 

“I can feel his pain. How sad he is.”

“I thought they - well, they didn’t  _ fix _ him, but I thought they helped him stop hurting.”

“Oh, Steve. It’s nothing HYDRA did.”

“Then what is it? Who am I punching? Who  _ freaking _ touched him?!”

“Down, boy, down. Easy. Nobody’s touched him except you.”

“Me? What’d I do?”

“You were kind to him. You took the time to know him.”

“Yeah. Of course I did. He’s my best friend.”

“Maybe so. But he wants so much more, Steve, so much more. And ever since Sharon -”

“I’m not with Sharon.”

“Really?”

“Don’t raise your eyebrows at me, missy, I’m old enough to be your grandpa. If I say I’m not with Sharon, then I’m not with Sharon.”

“Though you say you’re not with Bucky, and you are, indeed, with Bucky.”

“Bucky and I are not together.”

“You make dinner for each other. You sleep in the same bed when either of you has nightmares. You live together. You go out on ‘not-dates’. You burned down the fucking world for him, left everything behind for him, but no, you’re not with him.”

“Those are things friends do. Don’t roll your eyes at me. And don’t say the f word.”

“Drop the innocent act, Captain, Bucky told everyone you curse.”

“No, I don’t.”

“I have a video he sent me of you screaming sugar-honey-ice-tea, except you actually said the word, when there was a spider on the ceiling. Which, I might add, was later confirmed to be a piece of lint.”

“He is so getting it when he gets home.”

“Yes. Your husband will certainly ‘get it’ when he gets home.”

“Wanda!”

 

 

**13.** _ Bruce Banner _

 

“So how are you doing, Sergeant Barnes?”

“You can call me Bucky, if you want.”

“Do you want me to?”

“... kind of?”

“It’s okay to voice your desires, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Okay… then, uh, yes. Yes, please.”

“Sure thing, Bucky. How’s Steve and your daughter, our dear little Lolina?”

“Maria’s fine. Has nightmares, usually, but she’s okay. She’s happy.”

“You can bring her in with you next time, if you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I can bring Skyliera and Brett if it would make her more comfortable.”

“That’d be… that’d be great, thanks. Can I bring Jaime, too?”

“Sure! Tony’ll be home that day, so he can visit with them while we talk. Sound good?”

“... yeah, actually.”

“Good. So I’ll hang out with my husband and you can be with yours, if Steve is available.”

“Steve isn’t my husband.”

“Oh? Well, gay marriage is legalized now, so if you wanted to ask him, I’m sure -”

“We’re not together.”

“... I’m sorry, I assumed.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you want to be with him, though? I get the feeling that you two dance around each other.”

“Well, I dance around him.”

“So you like men?”

“You won’t arrest me?”

“No, Bucky. There are still homophobes out there, but you’ll get no trouble from anyone here.”

“Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for. That’s the way the world should be. Are you going to tell him?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?”

“Did you want me to encourage you otherwise?”

“No, but Natasha usually does.”

“Well, Bucky, I think it’s your decision of what you say and who you say it to.”

“... thank you.”

“Anytime, Bucky. I’ll see you next week with Maria and Jaime, okay?”

“Can I bring Steve too?”

“Of course you can.”

 

 

**14.** _ Clint Barton _

 

“Just heard from Coulson. Nat and Buck’s mission is going well.”

“That’s great, Steve. They’ll be home soon?”

“Yup. You okay?”

“Yeah, I just miss her, y’know? Nah, never mind, I guess you’ve got the same thing. I mean, you’ve got Barnes, right?”

“Yes… but Nat’s your wife, I’d imagine it’s a little different with your best friend.”

“Okay, first off, Nat  _ is _ my best friend, I’m just also in love with her. And what do you mean, your best friend? Everyone knows you and him are an item.”

“How many times do I have to tell you people? We’re not. We’re just  _ friends _ .”

“No, you’re not.”

“ _ Yes _ , we  _ are _ .”

“You may not have admitted it, but you guys are  _ not _ just friends. Nobody burns down the world for only their best friend.”

“My best friend of about ninety years, mind you.”  
“Still. Nobody sacrifices the world for somebody they don’t love. And, I might add, Steve Rogers has never given the middle finger to his country and all its allies for anyone else.”

“My best.  _ Friend _ .”

“You left behind your  _ shield _ for him, Steve. You left behind  _ Captain America _ . For  _ him _ .”

“... I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“So you admit it.”

“No. But I’ve denied it and you won’t shut up so I’m changing the subject.”

“No, you’re not. I won’t let you.”

“Oh, would you look at that? Nat and Buck are here!”

“Natasha?”

“Made you look.”

“...”

“What?”

“... I didn’t know you had a sense of humor.”

“Oh my god, Barton.”

 

 

**15.** _ Thor _

 

“Steven! Thanos is beaten! How are you feeling, my friend?”

“... sick. Where’s Bucky?”

“I do not know. But he is fine, I’m sure, we all are!”

“Where’s Bucky?”

“Steven, I assure you -”

“ _ Where’s Bucky?! _ ”

“... I do not know, Steven. I have not seen him.”

“Has anyone?”

“... no. Miss Romanoff is missing as well.”

“No. No. No, no, no…”

“Steven -”

“He’s gone. He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s -”

“Captain -”

“He’s dead! Bucky’s dead! My best friend is  _ dead _ !  _ Again _ !”

“Steven! He is alright! We have just heard from them, they are alright, they will be fine, you will be reunited with your love. See, there they are now.”

“Not my love -  _ Bucky _ .”

“Steven? Not your love?”

“Oh my god, you’re  _ okay _ .”

“It ain’t the end a the line yet, punk.”

“Fuck you, you  _ jerk _ .”

 

 

**16.** _ Loki _

 

“Captain.”

“Loki. Good to see you again. Are you and Thor leaving yet?”

“Not quite. He wants to check on everyone before he leaves, because he’s still the soft-hearted idiot who thinks mortals are worth his time.”

“Well, you love him. And, I might add, you’re still sitting here and talking to me.”

“True, I do love him, even if he does compare to a slobbery dog. And yes, I am talking to you. However, mortals are amusing, and I find my life dulled by boredom at the moment. So how is that Sergeant you love?”

“I don’t love him. We are not together. He doesn’t love me.”

“Oh my god.”

“Why are you laughing?”

“You cannot possibly be so oblivious that you  _ don’t _ realize how he feels for you at this point? Or that you feel the same?”

“What do you  _ mean _ -”

“You  _ know _ he loves you. I  _ know _ you do.”

“He doesn’t.”

“He does. Though now that I’m speaking to you, I’ve no idea why.”

“Really? You’re insulting me now?”

“No. I’ve been doing that throughout our entire conversation, I just happen to be voicing it aloud now.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“All smart people are.”

“You’re not smart.”

“Smarter than you, Captain, seeing as I’ve figured it out before you.”

“You’ve figured out nothing -”

“Loki, my love? Steven? I am ready to leave now.”

“Please, Thor. Take your brother as far away from me as possible.”

“See you next time, Captain.”

“You will not.”

“Invite me to the wedding. I’ll prepare a speech.”

“I hate you.”

“Many do.”

 

 

**17.** _ Sam Wilson (again) _

 

“I’m in love with Bucky.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m in love with Bucky.”

“Yes, Steve. So?”

“I’m in love with my best friend, Sam! That ever happen to you?!”

“...”

“Oh. Riley. My bad, Sam, that was…”

“Insensative? Yeah, but you just had the epiphany of a lifetime -  _ again _ \- so I’ll let it slide. Go get your boy.”

“He’s not my -”

“He will be.”

“...  _ thank you _ .”

“Yeah, yeah, stop hugging me and go kiss him.”

“... I will.”

 

 

**1.** _ Bucky Barnes _

 

“Hey, Stevie. What’s - mmph.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Took you long enough, punk.”

“Whatever, jerk.”

“... so what now?”

“I have to tell a lot of people they were right and let them call me an idiot and say I told you so.”

“Oh, babydoll, I hate to break this to you, but everyone already knows they’re right  _ and _ calls you an idiot.”

“And you don’t  _ stop _ them?!”

“Of course not, dollface, you are an idiot.”

“... but I’m your idiot.”

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> i'll admit i'm strangely proud of this?? it is super hard to write all dialogue like oh my god HOW DOES ONE ILLUSTRATE KISSING WHEN IT'S ONLY DIALOGUE???


End file.
